Returning of his Family
by The Silver Wings
Summary: On the day Jasper left his family, He never knew he would never see them again. Its 2011 and Memories start to resurface. Why does Alice see these two kids over and over, what do the new kids keep looking at Jasper, and why do they seem familiar?
1. Leaving

**A/n: Yeah. I'm excited about this story. I was jumping when This could possibly..Anway, This is something about Jasper's younger sister and how she ended up finding Jasper again. I hope you guys like this because I certainly like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Except Georgia, Benjamin, Mary, and Jessie.**

* * *

><p><em>Place: Whitlock HouseholdTime: 9:35/Year: 1860_

**(This'll be told from Jasper's right now)**

Why am I doing this? _Why? _I had to make Pa happy somehow and this was the way I was going to do it. His last words echoed in my mind. 'Take care of our girls. Take care of Benjamin.' I bowed my head, begging the tears to not flow. "He's not going to be happy if you leave Benjy to take care of us." A small voice was heard from next to me. My head snapped to my left and I saw my younger sister by two years, Jessie Lynne.

She had our Ma's brown hair. We both had crisp blue eyes. Her face was smudged and her hands were dirty. It looked as if she had just been running around. Jessie probably just was. "No. He won't. But If I can repay him by fighting in a war that he won't be able to.." I began, before Jessie looked at mine. "Pa's dead, Jazz. He's not coming back. Just please, Don't die. Benjamin will be upset because He loves you. I will cry. Mary even likes you." She told me.

"Jess.."I muttered before wrapping her in a hug. She hugged me back and it felt as if we were kids again. Young enough to not care about tomorrow. Something that We all wanted. "Jasper.." Mary called, her soft voice called. "It's coming." She muttered before walking away from the scene. I sighed and looked at Jessie.

We both walked into the front yard and the small wagon began to ramble past. My ma, Georgia, came to stand by me. "Promise me you'll be safe." She told me, her eyes filling with tears. "Don't cry Ma. I'll be home." whispered hugging her. "Oh..Jasper. My wise old Owl." She murmered. Benjamin hugged me next. The eight year old was going to miss his older brother, terribly.

"Bye Jazzy. You be my soilder. I'll tell Robby James about you and he'll be so jealous!" Benjamin yelled. I laughed. "Alright Benjy. Take care of the Woman. Make sure no boys try to get with Mary and protect our Jessie alright?" I told him. He nodded then I felt Mary take me into an embrace.

"Jasper..If you don't come back alive.." She muttered. I laughed loudly. Mary wasn't my favorite, or one that I can talk to all the time. It was Jessie that was. But Mary and I had a relationship that if I cared, she might. If she cared and I didn't, We'd fall. "I will.." I promised and then I turned to walking.

"BYE SOILDER!" Jessie yelled. I smiled and sat in the wagon. "You joing confederate?" The man asked, gruffly. "Yes sir." I said. He nodded. About two other men were in here. I looked back at my family. Mary had dissapeared and Ma had too. Benjamin was holding onto Jessie's hand. My sister and brother waved as the wagon lurched.

I watched my life slowly fade behind me and I had no idea what would await me. I only hoped that I would stay alive to come back to my family.

* * *

><p><strong>So..What did you think? Review's are nice and make me upload sooner. Constructive criticism is nice. Please keep flames turned on low alright? <strong>

**Thanks,**

**ReadAGoodBook**


	2. Changing

**A/n: Thanks for the review, Bendystraws! Glad you liked the chapter! Okay...So..Thanks for reading..and I'm pretty excited. Alright, So this is basically were Jasper got changed, but I mixed it up.(Probably alot) But I just never found Eclipse. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Except Georgia, Benjamin, Mary, and Jessie.**

* * *

><p><em>Place: Confederate Battle FieldTime: 6:46 P.M./Year: 1865_

**(This'll be told from Jasper's P.O.V)**

Bullet's shot through the air and Cannons fired. I ducked from the upcoming bullet and watched as they murdered a fellow man of mine. I didn't have time to worry, I absolutely had to help evacuate the women and children. A horse that was lended to me by General Loman neighed from beside me and I ushered him to behind the tents.

Mounting upon him, I kicked him to go. "Yah!" I yelled. The horse began to run, almost immediantly. I kept in pace with the horse and kept watch for the Union soilders. Looking up, The sky was alight with fire from the neighboring town and I kicked off. 'Must go see my family. Must go tell them I'm alright.' I kept chanting. I should have started at the end of town but I had no time to worry about that.

Desperately, I toke a sharp turn into the woods and galloped toward a spring where I was encountered with three women.

Each of them were beautiful. One had long blonde hair which shimmered the night. Another had dark hair. The one who was standing infront of those two had raven hair. I pulled back on the reins and dismounted. "What's you name soilder?" She asked, quietly. Her voice sounded child-ish.

"Major Jasper Whitlock, Ma'am." I told her. She stared. I looked back and saw her eyes were red. What a pecuilar color. The sight of her eyes set a tingle of fear down his spine. My instincts were screaming at me to run when I saw her flick the other two away and off they went.

She slowly walked toward me. 'RUN!' The logical voice in my mind screamed. 'Stay!' The other voice ordered. I knew she was a woman, no reason to be scared. She stepped closer and her hand touched my shoulder. I shuddered. "Charismatic..Young..Handsome..You'll be very useful to me." She told me.

What did she mean? Was I being taken to the yankees? Who was this woman? "I hope you survive." She muttered, before I felt something tear at the skin of my neck. It was searing pain and I felt my legs give out. I clamped my lips, refusing to show any sign of weakness

The last thing I heard was, "Come find me when your awake." Then I blanked.

* * *

><p><em>Place: Spring by the WoodsdTime: 7:38 A.M./Year: 1863 (1st day of Jasper's change)_

I didn't know where I was. I vaguely remembered a beautiful women and then pain. It was as if I was dumped in a fire pit. I didn't feel the cold ground, or anything. I felt fire.

I wanted to move. wanted somebody to douse out the flames, wanted to feel Ma's hands gently whiping away the sweat, yearned to hear Jessie softly talking to me, wished Mary was there to poor rose water on my face and above all, hoped benjamin would quietly crawl in the bed and whisper, "I don't care if I get sick too. Let me stay here."

It was something that wasn't going to happen. I felt like someone who was lost. Never to be found again. Floating on the boat in this fire on the sea's of sorrow.

* * *

><p><em>Place: Spring by the WoodsTime: 10:04 A.M./Year: 1863(2cd day of Jasper's change)_

The fire was burning faster now. I knew I was sweating but I just couldn't feel it. I can't believe no one has found me by now. Have they reported me M.I.A? Have they told them? Is Mary in tears? Is Ma crying? Is Jessie staying strong but breaking inside? Is Benjamin wishing I was there?

Questioned buzzed through my mind. I felt my senses slowly fading away, but I clung desperately. "I don't wanna die!" I cried inside my head. The burning hiked up a notch and I told myself, 'Dieing is the next biggest adventure.'

Uncurling the invisible finger that clutched the senses, I let them fade. No sight, No smell, No feeling, No Hearing. Strangely, I felt calmer and I allowed myself to sink in a darkness that I knew I may never come out of.

* * *

><p><em>Place: Spring by the Whitlocks householdTime: 11:59 P.M./Year: 1863(Final day of Jasper's change)_

The burning was stronger in a way and I felt ready and pumped. Over the night, I had regained some feeling in the tips of my fingers and toes. I could feel the cold hard ground.

Suddenly, I felt my heart lurch. Then it stuttered a little bit. After that, The burning ceased. I felt the cold breeze dance across my skin. "Am I dead?" I asked aloud. Opening my eye, I was right were I had last been. My throat burned and my hand flew to it. What do I eat? I would awnser that later.

It was like everything was clear. I could point out everything and I gently slid up from the position I was in. Sitting up, I smelt everything and could feel more than I ever could. Standing up, I stole a quick glance at my chest. Why wasn't I breathing?

I looked around and heard what the woman had told me faintly, "Come find me when you wake up." How was I going to? Would smell help? Gently, I sniffed my sleeve and found an unknown.

I ran off. Feeling myself fly, I pondered what I was. Following the set, I ended up at a rundown barn. As soon I stepped in, I was overwhelmed with emotion. Hope, Hunger, Wish, Want. This was to much. I sunk to my knees.

The door creakily opened. "Glad you found your way." The woman with the same voice spoke, and I looked up at her. "Major, Get up." She whispered and I rose. "I am Maria. That's Nettie and Lucy." Maria said gesturing to the girls.

I couldn't hold it back any longer and I said, "What am I?" Maria smiled and looked me straight in the eye, "Your a vampire." She smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again for reading! Anyway, Please ReviewFav/Alert. I'll enjoy it. Next chapter is Jessie being changed and then we should be going to 2011. **


	3. Running

**A/n: Thanks to Tilli Rox for reviewing the last chapter. I'm really glad you liked it. This one we are skipping to when Jessie is changed and also right after Jasper leaves Maria. **

**Actually, He probably didn't leave Maria this early but It's fanfiction so it's going this way. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Georgia, Mary, Jessie(Might want to remember her xD), and Benjamin.**

* * *

><p><em>Place: Barn in Austin, TexasTime: 4:06 A.M./Year: 1868/(Jasper's point of view)_

Purple like smoke curled through the air and I stared at the firepit were the last of the newborns lay, only ashes. A soft wind rustled through my hair as it changed the course of the Smoke. Standing up, I kicked the remaining ashes, then walked onward to the old hayloft.

Sitting in the hay, My thoughts reached the subject of my family. I recalled barely anything. Just the basics, a memory. But I can remember Jessie the most. I remember spending time..before I was this _thing. _Murdering things on a cue and nothing ever came for me out of it. Silently, I was sick of this life-style.

Moving closer to the window, a thought slithered into my head, 'Why don't you run?' It would be simple. Just take off. Nettie and Lucy were off feasting. Maria was out creating another army. Running would be good, would be nice. Ditching and finding happier times. Seeing Peter and Charlotte. It would be nice.

Letting myself go, I decided on a whim that it was time to leave and run. Run as far away. Find a better lifestyle. It called my name and I stood up and launched myself into the gentle moonlight.

'Now or Never.' I told myself as I toke off into the night, leaving behind a past I was more than willing to forget.

* * *

><p><em>Place: Barn in Austin, TexasTime: 5:30 A.M./Year: 1868/(Maria's point of view)_

Silently, I sped toward the barn. I had found my new recruits and lured them into my trap. My teeth had sunk into a total of Twenty-four vampires. Ha! A record!

"Jasper!" I called out to my 'Helper'. No response, only crickets. "Jasper!" I called a little louder. Bubbling with anger, I walked inside the barn. "Hello My Jazzy!" I then again called. Where was he? He always came. Moving to the latter, I screamed, "JASPER!" No sign of him. Nothing.

I growled and launched myself out of the window. His scent lingered here and I smiled as if I was about to go on a killing spree.

Well, I was. The only place Jasper had talked about leaving here for..his family. You know, I have thought about this and thats what I'll do. Maybe even torture that girl he murmers about. Jessie? I think so.

I decided on it. The whitlock family was going to pay for there son's actions and no one was going to stop me.

* * *

><p><em>Place: Whitlock Household, TexasTime: 9:00 P.M./Year: 1868(Third Person Point of view)_

The Whitlock family was currently helping Benjamin into his nightclothes. Jessie was now old enough to have a courtship and be married, but she declined and was helping her poor mother take care of the house.

Mary was here, too. "Jess...Do you miss Jasper?" Benjamin asked, as his oldest sister sat next to his bed. "Of course. Jasper was our Wise Old Owl. It's not the same without his laughter." She whispered. Benji nodded and looked at her. "Does Mary miss him?" Benjamin then asked.

"Yes She does. Ma isn't the same." Jessie told him as she stroked his forehead. Jessie Lynne stood up and moved for the hallway. "Jess?" A small voice called from the room. The girl who was called looked at Benjamin. "Yes, Benji?" She muttered.

"Don't die, either." He told her. Jessie smiled and quickly told him, "I won't." The second eldest Whitlock made her way to the front room. She looked at her mother and sister. They all sat down at the table.

Out of the blue, The door flew off its hinges. Jessie screamed, scrambled up, along with her sister and mother. "Where's Jasper?" The woman screamed, grabbing her mother. "GET BENJI AND GET OUT!" Mary yelled and Jessie began to object as the second woman converged on Mary. Jessie stayed only long enough to watch as the first woman bit on her mother. Her mother was down in a second and was hurtled to the ground. Mary was being backed up against a wall.

"No! DO IT NOW!" She yelled and Jessie obeyed. She darted back down the hall and flung herself toward the door. She hit the wall, shattering some glass, then stood up. "Get the girl!" She heard one girl yell. Jessie had set into panic mood and gripped Benjamin. "GET UP!" She screamed and the boy fell out of bed. "Jess!" He cried.

"Yes. Now let's move! They'll kill us all! Ma's down!" She told him. Jumping onto the floor, Jessie let her hand look for the gun. The shotgun felt cold in her hand and Jessie used the club to hit the window, shattered it. Benjamin climbed out first and Jessie then jumped out.

"Run!" was all Jessie could make out as she heard Mary's screams die down and it lowered to a gurgling sound. Benjamin clutched Jessie's hand and they made for the forest. They heard cheers and laughter coming behind them.

They felt something pass by them and Jessie dragged Benjamin behind the tree. Jessie caught her breath quickly but Benjamin couldn't.

Quickly, Benjamin was jerked to the other tree and Jessie was pulled back onto one. "Can't run for long, now can you Miss. Jessie?" A cold voice hissed. Benjamin tried to break free but was held tightly by a woman with long blonde hair.

"Let us go!" Jessie cried, her courage running out. "No..No..No. That wouldn't do any good would it?" This woman clicked her tongue.

"Now..Where is Jasper?" The woman again asked. "Dead." Jessie choked out. She felt death close its cold hands around her ankles. "See..Maria doesn't take to kindly to wrong awnsers." The other woman sneered. Maria, obviously was the one who started this.

"He's very much alive." Maria whispered. Jessie shoke her head. "If you don't tell me, He will die." She whispered, gesturing to Benjamin. "NO!" She cried. "Then where is he?" Maria asked her, her fingers curled around her hair.

"He's dead! I'm telling you! He was reported M.I.A!" Jessie said, tears pouring down her face. "You..Benjamin..Where is your brother? Since your cowardly sister has no regard for your life." Maria asked him.

"He's dead. Gone for 5 years." Benjamin said. "I'm sick of your lies!" Maria called as she rammed Benjamins head into the tree, a loud crack was heard.

Jessie began to cry. Her brothers, mother, father, and sister were gone. Benjamin's eyes were vacant. "No! He's..He's dead! He has a..a..a grave!" Jessie cried once more before a swift slap was aimed at her nose. She felt her nose and jaw crack. "No! You imbecible!" Maria yelled, swiftly cracking her arm wide open.

Jessie screamed in pain and Maria laughed. The bushes rustled. "Leave her alive. Let her brother see her die. Then watch as he comes crawling back, begging for forgivness and to change the girl." Jessie was dropped to the ground, blood oozing out her arm. The girl who had been holding her kicked her ribs, leaving a gaping wound and some broken ribs.

She was sure she was going to die. Death had encircled her waist. It's cold fingers made its way upward and with every breath Jessie toke, her ribs hurt.

The bushes rustled once more and a man came out. He had hair dark as night. His eyes a mix between red and a gold. He knelt beside her and Jessie's pain stopped immediantly. "Jessie.." He whispered.

"I'm Jason..Though you will know all of this when you wake up. Look at me. You are beautiful. I've never felt such attraction. Please forgive me but.." He whispered, before lowering his mouth to her neck.

Jessie felt the pain sear through her and screeched. Jason gingerly picked the woman up, before smiling at her. "I believe you are beautiful Miss. Jessie. Never such a pull." He whispered before tracking back to his house, and laying the changing girl onto the bed in his room.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah Here we go. I think I'm going to add a chapter to show Jason and Jessie, instead of going straight to 2011. What do you guys think? Review please! Add your awnser there!<br>**

**Constructive criticism appreciated, please keep flames low, and REVIEW!**

**Thanks so much! **


	4. Loving

**A/n: Just to tell you guys, I decided spur of the moment(and by that question in Chap. 3) that I was going to add a short little chappie on Jason and Jessie. Well, not that short, but the years go by fast. All of this is in Jessie's POV. Don't worry. Jason's POV will be coming soon but I like Jessie's Point of view alot. **

**Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight, Just Jessie, Jason and all memories. **

* * *

><p><em>Place: Small house on outside of the woodsTime: 11:20 P.M/Year: 1868(Jessie's last day of change)_

The fire coursed through my veins, alighting my ligaments for the Twentieth time today. My lungs seemed out of breath and I knew I had to die. 'Death doesn't like to be told no.' My pa had told me. But I was not letting go. Even though, I had nothing to live for..I had to be there to bury Ma, Mary and Benjamin. A fire burned through my, higher before, and I could feel the tips of my fingers coming back.

The ground was hard and I felt wood. What if this was a dream? I sighed, slightly. So much better. Pa would be home from work, Jasper would be holding his wife(Not that he's shown ANY attraction at all to anyone), I'd be laughing with someone..The list goes on and on. Maybe I'm on the ground, writhering in pain. Maybe I'm in my house, being woken up.

Maybe this is really happening. A cool hand gently placed it onto mine and I sucked in a breath and realized that It was as if someone was slowly putting out the flames. The chill was no longer their and I could feel my toes moving inside my stockings.

My hands. I can feel everything. I shudderedd involuntarily when I reached a body next to me. "Are you awake?" A voice whispered. Can I open my eyes? Commanding my eyelids to open, they snapped out. I began to suck in air, quickly, and felt a burning in my throat. Pulling myself up, I took a look around. I was lying in a bed of some sort in a small cottage. I could see a wash basin from here and a small kitchen table.

"Glad to see your awake." The same voice whispered and My head shot to the right of me. "W-Who are you?" My question slipped through my lips and I ignored the burning in the back of my throught. 'I thought it was done.' I thought. "I'm Jason Wedlock. Your Jessie Whitlock." He told me and I recognized him immediantly. He was one of the older boys who never came back after he left the year before.

"Yes. I know who I am. Why is my throat burning, What am I and What are we doing here?" I questioned immediantly. "First of all, You are a vampire. Your throat is burning because your hungry. The reason we are here because I had to save you from dieing." Jason awnsered.

"Vampires Huh? You mean the type that suck blood? No! I won't do that! I'll starve before I rob anyone of there lives." I quickly asked, becoming paniced. Is this what they wanted me to do? Drink blood, scare kids?

"Well..All vampires drink blood. I space out hunting. Once every two weeks. I've become used to that. It's either a human or an animal. Whatever comes across my way at the worst time." Jason awnsered. I nodded.

"You know, You don't need to breath?" He told me, cracking a smile and I stopped. This was strange..unworldly. "This is crazy, you know that Jason?" I told him, the first time I said his name. That felt nice on my lips and tongue. I stared at him again and I finally toke in the way he looked.

His hair was raven black, but it dropped into his eyes. His eyes..they were no word for them. They were Gold with tiny specks of red in them. "Wow." I murmered and I felt my lips curve into a smile. He barked out a laugh. "Yes I do Jessie." He laughed and finally, I caught sight of myself in the mirror. My dress had blood on it. My arm was healed, miraculously. My eyes weren't any red. They were a blood red along with my brown hair now looked nice. Soft, as it seemed and I touched it. A twig was in it and I pulled it out. "I thought I had bunches of twigs in there." I murmered.

"Umm..Well..I know how much My Ma hated when her hair had stuff in it so I kind of toke out leaves and..and..and combed it." He stuttered and I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." I told him, honestly. It would have taken forever for me to comb it out.

"Welcome. Now..How about we go hunting? The burning is annoying isn't it?" He asked me as he stood up. I quickly stood up and pulled on my boots. "Yes..It is very."I informed him and we both walked out of the door.

"Jessie, You're immortal now that you are a vampire.." He told me as we walked deeper into the woods. "I am?" I looked at him, a stange look crossing my face. "Yes. Only ripping you apart and burning you would kill you." He said, and I sighed. "Perfectly Lovely. What about sunlight?" I asked him. He sat down on a rock. "It makes you sparkle..like a diamond cave." He whispered before patting the seat next to him.

Jason must've noticed my inqusitive look because he then said, "I smell hunter and deer. You pick." I nodded and sat down. "So I live forever, sparkle, die only when someone rips me apart and burns me..Anything else I should know?" I asked, looking left and right. "You have a mate and you are incredibly strong and beautiful. Jessie, You are a newborn. You have extra strength...for only the first year then you'll cool down. You can also have a power/" He told me, patting my elbow.

I fidgeted. Who was my mate? Would I ever find him? My mind buzzed and I felt myself fade a tiny bit. "Jessie!" He looked at me. "Y-y-your only half there!" Jason stuttered and I came back. My smile was radiant and I told him, "I think I've found my power." Jason whooped and then he said, "I smell Deer. Let's?" He held out an arm. "Lets!" I said, before running off into the forest.

* * *

><p><em>Place: Rock by the CottageTime: 12:03 A.M./Year: 1869_

Over the course of the year, I had gained almost complete contol of my power to turn invisible. Staring at the tree right infront of me, I heard Jason in the distance "Jessie! Lord, We should be moving in about three months. Armies are coming and I suppose they want the area." My insides tingled and I brushed it off.

What was bugging me this fine morning was that whenever I would see/hear/walk with/hear Jason's name, I'd get tingles up and down my spine. It was a warm feeling and I enjoyed it, nonetheless. Except it annoyed me. I didn't know what it was, never fully experiencing it. What do I do? I pondered for a moment before decided something. I would kiss Jason and see what it fully was.

Sighing, I sat on my Rock. It was ways away from the cottage. "Jess!" He called, coming closer and I stood up. Moving into Jason's line of sight, I smiled at him. "There you are!" He smiled before running inside again and I hurried to keep up. "Um..Jason?" I asked, tentavively. He looked at me and awnsered, "Yes Jessie?" I toke a step toward him. "I'm going to try something. Just relax and I'll do it." I assured him and he nodded.

Stepping toward him, I toke his head in my hands, gently tilted it to the side and kissed him right there. I felt him tense up and was preparing to break it off before I felt him kissing me right back. Shocked, I pulled away to see his eyes alight. "What was that?" I asked, suprised. "You tell me, Jess." He told me, wrapping his arms around me. "Something tells me that-" I began before Jason cut me off, "It's meant to be?" I nodded and he smiled. "I knew it." He muttered, before kissing me once again. This time it was longer, more passion-fill.

"Jason?" I asked, quietly. He looked at me. "Yes?" He cocked his head and I smiled. "Will this change anything between us?" I murmered. "I wouldn't like it to be so. But It looks like we'll be together sometime soon." He told me.

I smiled slightly. I had figured out my problems and noticed my feelings for Jason were no longer just friendliness. It was something more, like love.

"Jessie?" Jason's voice broke the silence and He looked at me. "Hmm?" I looked right outside to the path. "Let me suprise you next week. If we are going to let that kiss change us, I'm sure I'll have to take you somewhere." He told me and If I could have blushed, I'd be a tomato right now. I nodded.

* * *

><p><em>Place: Somewhere Jason knowsTime: 5:00 A.M/Year: 1869(A week after the kiss)_

"Jason!" I cried as he led me through the woods. I'm shooting guesses here. Jason had put a blind-fold on me. "It's alright. It's a suprise!" He told me and I moaned. This wasn't any fun at all. He laughed as he pulled my hand. I heard a rushing waterfall and I toke a whiff of the air.

It smelt like a spring. We stopped and I began to tug at the blind-fold. "Jess..It'll get stuck. Let me do that." He said, a hint of laughter in his voice and I ripped it off. Miraculously, I missed my hair and I smiled. "Bah!" I laughed and Jason slightly laughed and he stepped back. I looked around, my mouth open in wonder. "Oh my..It's just so...beautiful!" I yelled. Violets grew along with roses and posies. Some Lilys grew near the pond bank and the water flowed perfectly.

I flashed over quickly to the pond and poked it with my finger. It had a very magical feel about it and I can't explain. The water rippled some and I toke off my boots and stockings and slid my feet in. Sitting on the rock next to Jason, leaning onto his arm. He wrapped his arm around me.

A bush rustled and Jason was up, alert. I wasn't prepared but I dropped off the rock and into a crouch. Stepping out, It was a tall, blonde haired vampire. It looked like my brother, Jasper and I lost myself into the memory of him telling me goodbye.

Closing my eyes, I felt Jason pull me up and I was taken back to reality. "Jessie! Go back to the Whitlocks house. Get some clothes. Please!" He said, as if our lives depended. I nodded, gripping my shoes and stockings, I flew back into the woods.

At my old house, I got in through the same window I got out of a year ago. Shocking myself, I stood for a moment, enjoying Benji's old room before gripping a trunk. I threw in whatever I could find concerning clothes. Even though we are vampires, New clothes would be nice and it would help keep up a town person appearance.

Slipping on stockings and boots, I heard a crash come from the kitchen. Darting into the room, I pounced. "Jessie! Ouch! It's me!" A familiar voice yelled and I let go. It was Jason. "Listen, Jessie, That amn..whatever he was..was going to tell his leader that we are here. Then We'll be attacked." Jason explained as we turned up into the room were the trunk was. Jason grabbed the trunk and we were both out of there.

Hoping to find a new place before We ran into an angry vampire.

* * *

><p><em>Place: New OrleansTime: 8:00 P.M./Year: 1898(Jason POV)_

It's been 31 years since I have saved Jessie Lynne Whitlcok and let me tell you, I had made the best decision to bite her. She was beautiful, loving, funny and the list can go on and on and on. We had gone out, courted, whatever for the last few years.

I decided that it was time. Time to make it for sure that we would be together forever. 31 years can help you figure that out. She was standing infront of the window, a slight sunshine making her glitter slightly. "Jess.." I began and she turned around. Her skin immediantly stopped glittering except when the sun had caught her elbow.

"Urmm.." I slightly fidgetted and knelt down. Was it right? Her face became a perfect imatation of an 'O'. "Well..Y'know, I've known you since I was a school boy. Only two years infront. As soon as I was changed, I looked for something..bigger, persay. And then, A couple years later, I found you. Granted, You had just watched your brother being murdered and were bleeding from everywere. So much I practically had to hold my nose while I picked you up and changed you. While you were becoming a vampire, I bruhed your hair-" At this Jessie let out a chuckle. Remembering his face when he told her that."- and you didn't scream at all. I suddenly thought I killed you. As soon as you opened your eyes on the third day, I felt..happy. It was a strange happiness. Then when you turned invisible..Geez. I thought that I was going to wake up six feet under. A year later, You kissed me. It felt right. Then the pond incident. When that man, beast, newborn, whatever came out, I made you go to your old house. To get you out of the way. It's been a week but there was love there, somewhere. When you attacked me, I wasn't sure what to think. I felt worried, scared. Did I do something? After that we ran to indiana All night long. We stayed for a while and then then..we are here. So..Jessie Lynne Whitlock, Will you marry me?" I finished my speech.

I stood up and Jessie through her arms around me. "Yes I will..Jason. I so weill." She whispered. I felt an elation. Like nothing could come between us...and love.

* * *

><p><em>Place: Church in Texas Time: 11:59 P.M./Year: 1898(about to be 1899)(We are back to Jessie's POV)_

"And Do you, Ms. Jessie Whitlcok, take Mr. Jason Lamere as you lawful wedded husband? To have and to hold. Through sickness and in health." The preacher asked me. "I do." I awnsered.

"I know pronounce you, Man and Wife. You may kiss the bride." The preacher said, once more. Before Jason leaned in and kissed me. The wedding was small and It contained of some friends we have met. No bridesmaids or Groomsmen. Something small.

"It's 12:00!" A boy by the name of Charlie yelled and We smiled as we walked down the aisle, arm in arm. It was picture perfect. And I loved it.

"I love you, Jessie." Jason muttered, kissing my head. "I love you just as much, Jason." I whispered as we both dissapeared into the forest. Forever and For always.

* * *

><p><em>Place: Cottage in California Time: 4:05 P.M./Year: 1989(Still Jessie's POV)_

Casually, I strode down a dark street, only lightened by a lamp. Eager to get home to tell Jason who I believed I had saw earlier today.

Turning left, I saw our picket fence and opened it. "Jason!" I shouted as He came from behind the house. "Yes?" He questioned as we both walked inside. "I think I saw my brother." I told him, nowhere close to kidding.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes! It isn't funny!" I told him. Jason looked at me. "I know, Jess..but You've see him alot. Are you sure it isn't loss?" Jason offered and I shoke my head.

"I know it's him. I know he's a vampire. I know it! Jason,! I do!" I informed him and Jason nodded. "Alright. When you see him again..or I do..I or you will ask him his name alright?" Jason told me and I nodded.

* * *

><p><em>Place: Car Time: 1:00 A.M./ Year: 2011Jessie's POV)_

It was that time of year were Jason and I move, change locations. This time, We chose Forks Washington. But we weren't going to stay long. No. Just for a little while. Like until 2011.

It was exciting and I gripped Jason's hand. "Excited, uh?" He questioned me and I nodded. "It's a new place. And I kind of feel like something I know..is here." I smiled and Jason pulled up into a small house. "Well..We are here." He smiled and I cheered.

It was a new place, house, but I couldn't escape that feeling something from my past was here.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright. Feel loved everyone! I wrote this and it's pretty close to 3,100 words. Your so lucky. <strong>


End file.
